


Cover for "Folly to be Wise"

by Makoyi



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Folly to be Wise" by Philomytha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Folly to be Wise"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Folly To Be Wise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091608) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2lvycxu)


End file.
